The Princess and The Emporer
by leenadavinci
Summary: What if Nike's family made her live in a tower after her 3rd Birthday after there was a fire? What if they would marry her off like in the anime? What could happen if the Emperor and the Princess fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the wall for a long while, lost in her thoughts of the wide-open lands that were just behind her, outside the window shrouded in a mysterious fog-like rain. This tower where she resided, was dark, dank, and quite lonely, so singing allowed her to be free.

"Maybe, one day when I'm free…. the gods will take me away."

"Maybe, if I can stay away…. a star will show me the way."

She sang the lyrics as if the melody was sung during the time of day when a white rainbow encircled the sun. A day where the petals of old cherry blossoms would rain down on you like a thousand tiny tears.

"Shine on me, my face."

"Take me away from this sad place, and trade my secrets for freedom."

"Take my hand and let's go."

"Towards the freedoms space."

She made this up out of her own creation, looking behind her towards the open window. Looking into the thunderous distance and let her imaginations fly, past her logical normal world.

She shouted into the night, "The calming winds have cast upon my face a thousand immobile tears." It's the saying she used to hear when she was on a temporary leave from the tower in the port town. She may call the small exploration from the tower her freedom, but many others would see it still as her imprisonment, meaning that she would always be not to far away from the tower.

Her imprisonment in the tower, was because of an odd trait of hers, an odd trait that sent the town into panic. The town gave her a name that justified the nature of the situation which brought this on, 'the girl that flames had licked and whom had miraculously escaped the burns of a thousand suns.'

She as a young girl around three-years, escaped a raging fire, and since then had been locked up in the highest tower that money could buy. Not only was it for her protection, but also as the protection for others. The rain she can controls, but the fire, which is within her soul, she cannot control and rather would not. The day that many had died, and many more so injured was called the 'The Fire that Couldn't be Doused'.The flame that day had injured many, but not her was something she couldn't process. It was puzzling to her, how it was as warm as the sun on your face, but as cool as water running over your hands. It was a special day, her third birthday, when her parents, the lord and lady, had found that yet another of their daughters had the gift. The gift of their ancestors, but unlike her sisters she was gifted 'the moon that carried the waters'.

"I call the winds,"

"Will they listen to my prayers?"

"To begin with all those that hear,"

"And tackle their hearts,"

"And end together."

She sang the song of her ancestors, and the elements of the storm seemed to be listening in on the soothing melody of her beckoning call. So soon enough the wind soared high above scattering the clouds and thus making the light shine between them, creating a holy light, some would say they were "God's fingers".

This day that she sang through, was the day she would begin again, not having the theoretical chains restrain her from the outside world. She sat on the windowsill still looking outside, but keeping a mindful eye on the fact that the assassins could come any day to kill her once and for all, to keep the peace or to get rid of the unknown. Since for most, that is the most unsettling, Xenophobia, to be afraid of the unknown.

Keeping watch was all she's been doing recently. Day by day, night by night, until the fate of her life changed, it's a time for succession to the emperor's' throne and being a magical princess she is, it's her duty to marry, and being the youngest one her four siblings, it is her obligation.

She sat back admiring the distance from her window, the now calm seas, the lights streaking through the clouds, and the boats that are docking at port. Especially the large ship with the armor on the sides of high-class royalty. "The soon to be emperor of the Sun Kingdom is a boy the age of 12," or so the maids say. "He has black hair and blue eyes, and he's conquered almost all of the entire world. The only way that he can rule our sad little half of whole world is if he could marry the _'one who controls rain'_ , if only it wasn't me."


	2. Chapter 2

Nike POV:

Who knew that this would be, this marriage that I know, have to accept. He is here, supposedly on the royalty ship that I saw this morning. Thank god that Dad and Mom are keeping him at bay from seeing me, even if he is a child.

"Nike it is time for your meeting with the emperor," A maid came through the door, setting an outfit down on the bed, "The lord," I gave her a look, "I'm sorry… Your father is respectfully wishing that you would wear this dress, it is from the Emperor's kingdom, that way they can see you in a 'fashion of their people'."

I would've loved to 'respectfully' decline, but this is an order from my father, not anyone else. He is the man of the house, as is said in western lands. Although in our culture the female of the house is the most important, not just the birthing for children, in my family of royalty, the female is the one who is given the power 'transcended from the gods/ancestors'.

The little country that we call home has a history that is shrouded in rain, the god of the sky had an affair with a woman of high royalty. And in their firstborn, was a power that the sky god had not realized a child as half-born could wield. The power akin to his, the power of rain, a power dormant within her skin. In the scrolls, it states that the Sky God got punished for his sins and it was ruled by the gods that he was never to see the child again. And since he had not told the mother and the child that she wields a power that could destroy the lands, she had to find out for herself in the midst of an invasion/war of her lands. She was 18 when she took over as ruler of her lands. And in the middle of the battle of her people and those that were intruders, she was supposed to flee with the rest of her royal guards, but as is says in the scrolls, she unleashes a power she didn't know she could handle… The rest of the scroll was damaged in the war, but from what our elders tell us she was known as 'The Siren of Rain', since she could control her powers, in form of song.

And they tell me that I am the one more powerful than the Siren of Rain. A power that took me years to control and that got me chained to a tower for the remainder of my life until the Emperor of the Nine Lands got word of my existence. The man who is said to have conquered lands with just the flick of the wrist.

"NIKE!" a scream of my name echoed from down the hallway into my room, snapping me back to reality, shit…. I forgot to get dressed, and that is Kara, most likely Nia and Mira behind her. My sisters are really insane when they want to be. The only reason why I was locked in the tower by myself, is that I am the most powerful sibling to my sisters. Mira is the oldest with the power of rain, Nia is second with the power of wind, and then Kara is a healer. The real reason is that most of the town doesn't really understand the power that we possess, so in order to keep everyone safe, the town deemed it best for the unknown to stay in the tower.

I got out of my head and started to dress. There was a long dress that was black with a neckline that looked to have stones embedded in the material, and the shoes that went along with the dress had heels, the only time that I have ever worn heels is when the minister of a neighboring kingdom had come down to our town and showed the people their way of dress.

I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I have not gotten dressed up in as long as I can remember, this is the first time in a while that I actually look my age.


End file.
